Happy New Year MATURE
by EllaBieber20
Summary: Troy & Gabriella Celebrate Their New Year Which Invloves No Clothes, A Beach, The Ocean and Well Them :D


**Hey guys!**

**This Is a little sexy New Year One Shot! It involves a lot of mature scenes, a beach, the ocean and fireworks ha-ha so yeah tell me what you think in a review and this is being posted on the 29****th**** December because I will be SUPER busy New Years Eve and Day.**

**R&R Pleasee**

**Love Charli**

**DISCLAIMER: I Own NOTHING! Sadly!**

It's their first New Years together. They have been anticipating this night since not long after they met. Everyone else around them is in frenzy, anticipating that elusive 12 o'clock. They stroll slowly together, hand in hand, oblivious to everyone around them. The moonlight reflects off the water onto their faces, and it seems to show the wave of emotions that each of them feels being around one another. As they stroll, Troy grips Gabriella's hand tighter, letting her know how glad he is that she is here, sharing all this with him. He strokes her hand with his thumb, something she loves and she turns to face him. Their eyes connect. From that moment there is no stopping them. They both move towards each other and their lips meet in a deep passionate kiss. The way they are feeling inside reflects the explosions of fireworks around them.

Troy suddenly decides it's time to do something they both love, so he breaks the kiss, grabs Gabriella by the hand and say in a bright voice, "Come on babe, I want to go somewhere," Troy mentioned and he begin to walk at a more brisk pace. "I know if we slow down and stroll, I won't be able to resist your lips and we won't make it there in time" Troy added. Gabriella kept questioning Troy as to where they were going and he just teased her by replying, "Not much further honey, just trust me."

The anticipation of where they were going and the fact that Gabriella had no idea seemed to arouse Troy. As they walked up the road, Gabriella could hear the waves crashing against the beach. Troy worked out Gabriella's plan is to be alone when New Years itself comes around. Troy doesn't let Gabriella know that he had it all worked it out, but this fact seems to make Gabriella damp with anticipation.

As they reach the crest of the road, Gabriella can see the secluded beach. Nothing but the sand, the water, and them. For a summer evening the water is extremely calm and Gabriella instantly feel at ease. Troy pulled her closer to him and gave you a big hug then said, "Come on baby, let's go for a stroll together."

They begin to walk down the sandy stairs together hand in hand when suddenly Troy picked Gabriella up. He started carrying her and she began to kiss him on the neck, sucking and licking, telling Troy that she wants him alone tonight as much as he wants her. They reach the soft sand and he set Gabriella back on her feet. The night is perfect; very mild for a midsummer night and there is a slight cool breeze blowing that makes Gabriella's nipples perk through her thin silk dress. She grabs his hand and they start to stroll together along the beach. She rests her head on his shoulder as they walk.

After about 10 minutes, Gabriella decides to lay down for a rest and Troy lies on his side beside her. They stare deeply into each other's eyes, starting to get lost. Once again, they move in for a kiss; this time there's nothing to stop them. They kiss each other deeply and passionately, slowly inching their bodies closer and closer to one another. With every movement of their tongues they find a new part of each other's mouths to explore. Gabriella pushed Troy over so she was on top of him, and she straddled his body. She lay herself down on his chest and he could feel her perked nipples pressing against him, his hands move from the small of your back to your gorgeous ass, and he began caressing it intently. She felt his hand run up her thigh to your bare ass and she let out a soft moan to encourage me more. Troy broke the kiss and opened his mouth to say I love you but you put your hand on my mouth to stop me from talking. Gabriella sat up and said to Troy, "Remember all those nights we said we'd love to skinny dip? Why don't we do it now?"

The idea of her naked body against his in the water turned Troy on enormously and Gabriella felt his cock respond between her legs. With that she stood up, took off her dress and walked towards the water.

As Gabriella walked off all Troy can see is her perfect ass waving as she walked she turned and seductively motioned Troy to follow. He basically teared his clothes off and followed close behind, staring at her ass as it seductively moved with each step, putting him in a trance. He reached for her hand and grabbed her. He pulled her to him and she felt his semi-hard cock pressing against her leg. She pulled down his boxers and took a second to stare at his manhood. She turned and continued to walk, removing her black panties as she did. She entered the water and beckoned Troy to follow again. He caught up and picked her up again. This time, the feeling of their bodies naked together makes him start to harden with anticipation. He keeps moving into the water. Soon its deep enough that his cock is covered by the cool water, the thought that you will soon join it makes him even harder.

Troy lowered Gabriella in, and as he did she started to kiss his neck, a moan escapes her lips as her already wet pussy touches the water and his tongue starts to lick your neck. She grabbed his cock the feeling of his length in her hands drives him crazy. Gabriella started to pull it, feeling him grow in her hand with every stroke. He squeezed her ass and let one hand reach under it to her sweet virgin pussy. They both start to moan knowingly and he asked her to stop pulling him and let him give her the pleasure that she deserved.

She reluctantly lets go of his cock and let her body float up to the surface of the water. He starts at your lips, kissing his way down her body. He kissed his way to her neck, licking, sucking and nibbling; she stops watching him and let her head rest on the surface, closing her eyes to enjoy it all more. He kissed his way to her collarbone and repeated. She let a soft moan escape from her lips and he pulled his lips from her body only to whisper to her, "I love when you moan, it turns me on so fucking much baby."

He continued to kiss his way down her body until he reached her beautiful large breasts. She moaned again, a little louder than last time, as his lips began to kiss his way around her perfectly formed tits. He kissed around her right one first, then spiral his way into her nipple which is hard from the cool water. She moans loudly as he licked and sucked it and squeezed her other full sexy tit with his hand. By this time her pussy is aching for attention and she pulled my face off her chest, look into his eyes and say, "Stop with the teasing baby and get that sexy hard cock inside me right now. I want you to fuck me as hard as you can!" She lets her body float back into the water and as their body's press together Gabriella feels Troy length pressing against her. She bites her lip and anticipates how it will feel inside her, making her want it even more.

Gabriella's body finally reaches the same level as Troy's, and their feet are just touching the sea floor. She pulls him close in an embrace and whisper in his ear, "Baby if I have to ask you for your dick again I'm going to do it for myself!" Just as Gabriella finishes speaking she feels Troy's hard dick poke his way into her sweet, sexy, pink, dripping virgin pussy. She let out a load scream of absolute pleasure as with one large thrust his entire length enters her. She never imagined it would feel this good and she begs him to just thrash her sweet pussy. He responds by slowly sliding his dick out of her pussy then ramming it back in fast, aiming at her G-spot. Her pussy tightened around his throbbing hard member, begging him to keep it inside her, but she wanted otherwise as he started to pump her.

Gabriella's moans began to get slowly louder as she felt his hands grab her ass, one of his favourite parts of her, and squeeze it hard each time he slides his dick into her. She starts grinding herself into him in time with his thrusting. He feels her pussy tighten around him more and more with every thrust and He knows she is almost as close as he is. She throws her head back and began to scream at the top of her lungs as wave after wave of orgasmic pleasure flows through her body. Even though they are in the water, he can feel her juices violently shooting out of her pussy and coating his dick and balls and the feeling is too much. He lets his hot sticky load flow in long full pulses straight into the depths of her virgin slit. As the first waves flow, he feels her grip him tighter again and her pussy begins to pulsate as she comes for the second time.

As they come down, Troy leaves his dick in Gabriella as it softens and their juices mix inside her. They were resting their heads on each other's shoulders and he whispered, "I love you," in her ears. In the distance they can hear people counting down loudly. She pulls her head up so she can look into his eyes. They began to kiss as the fireworks explode again and they can hear what sounds like "Happy new year." They kiss for what seems forever and then lay in the water for a while just enjoying the intense emotions of love they're both feeling. Troy whisper in Gabriella's ears "Happy new year, I Love You" and Gabriella replied with a simple "I love you too" This is more than they ever imagined and by far their best New Years ever! Happy New Year!

**Love Charli**

**R&R Please**


End file.
